Love sick
by luz253
Summary: No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando solo por estar enamorado, estaba enfermo de amor. Pagaría el precio de amarla demasiado lo había enfermado de una manera que ni se imaginaba, pero aun así no podía odiarla. Solo odiaba al cruel destino y a esas flores, que marcaban el principio de su fin.


Hola, regreso despues de tiempo con una nueva historia aunque debería avanzar las otras pero mi mente solo pensaba en esta historia.

Disclaimer: digimon no me pertenece y esta historia esta inspirada en la canción Love Sick de FTIsland. Semi- AU.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

"El pecado de amar mucho a esa persona, el pecado de amarte tanto. Debido a ti, por este pecado estoy enfermo de esperar." (Love sick - FTIsland)

* * *

Comenzaba el año escolar, una nueva etapa en la vida de Daisuke al entrar en la preparatoria. Había tenido unas vacaciones increíbles en Estados Unidos, cortesía de una de sus mejores amigas: Mimi.

Ahora estaba listo para todo, tendría un año increíble y cumpliría todas sus metas desde entrar al equipo de fútbol, ser uno de los mejores jugadores, pasar de año sin estar con las notas al borde del abismo y… conseguir salir con la chica de sus sueños. Aunque lo último era poco probable, aún no perdía las esperanzas. Con el tiempo dejo de ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos románticos hacia ella y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, ahora daría el siguiente paso a pesar del riesgo que su corazón se rompiera.

Camino a su preparatoria con calma, debido a que milagrosamente se levantó temprano y con buen humor. Al llegar allí, se encontró en la puerta con Hikari, tan hermosa como siempre quien seguía siendo su primer y más grande amor.

—Buenos días Hikari, ¿no es genial que estemos en la misma preparatoria?

—Buenos días Dai. Sí, que gusto que seamos compañeros otra vez. Fue un poco complicado entrar a esta preparatoria, el examen no fue fácil.

—Pero lo logramos, espero que nuestros horarios sean iguales.

Daisuke estaba disfrutando de la pequeña charla con su dulce Hikari, hasta que apareció cierto rubio quien abrazo por la espalda a la castaña. Ver como su amiga aceptó sin problema esa muestra de afecto demasiado cariñosa, movió algo en el interior de Daisuke e hizo sentirse fuera de lugar. La pareja, al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo, se separaron con un sonrojo en sus rostros y se formó un tedioso silencio.

—Hablen de una vez. ¿Qué rayos sucede? —pregunto Daisuke de forma directa y seca.

La pareja se quedó callada, mirándose el uno al otro y en sus miradas se podía ver la duda de decir o no la verdad.

—Saben que no los dejare en paz hasta que me digan que pasa —dijo decidido el antiguo portador de los emblemas del valor y amistad.

—Daisuke, desde que te fuiste de viaje a Estados Unidos nosotros… comenzamos a salir solo los dos al grado que nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos —termino de hablar el rubio mirando a los ojos de su amigo, esperando que no lo odiara.

Daisuke solo les sonrió, evitando que se dieran cuenta de que su sonrisa era falsa debido a que no quería dañar a sus amigos.

—Bueno…era evidente que en algún momento ustedes terminarían juntos. Así que les deseo lo mejor, aunque no estaré de su violinista personal —hablo con franqueza, evitando mostrar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, también comenzó a sentir náuseas y ardor que le venía de la boca del estómago—. Bueno me tengo que ir, se me olvido de que Ken quería hablar conmigo apenas llegara a la prepa. Adiós.

Daisuke salió y apenas se dio cuenta que estaba fuera del rango visual de sus amigos, corrió al baño más cercano. Las náuseas eran lo suficientemente fuertes que provocaron el vómito, el cual Daisuke aún no entendía porque pasaba. Lo que no se dio cuenta, entre tantos restos de comida se podía ver claramente el pétalo de una flor probablemente de un tulipán amarillo[1].

Ese pétalo que pasó desapercibido a la vista del moreno marcaba el inicio de su más cruel martirio y pagar el pecado de amar demasiado a una persona.

* * *

[1]Tulipán amarillo: en la antigüedad significaba amor sin esperanza.


End file.
